Some Myths Are True
by kisaraxseto forever
Summary: Two girls heir to the Atlantis thrown tink that there brother is dead but is he? Kisara x Seto Kisara x Critias at the begging... Ps i suck at summeries I suck at summeries plz read
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!! ! Well I do own some of them but I don't care if anyone uses them so I do not own anything in this story except for the story it self.**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue **_

_**10,000 years ago form the present**_

A teenage girl runs the halls as fast as she can while wearing a sapphire blue long sleeved mid evil princess dress that was dragging on the floor. She slowed down when she saw who she was looking for.

"Critias please wait." She called her voice was as silvery as can be.

The man called Critias turned around shocked to hear and see who called for him princess Kisara.

"Lady Kisara you shouldn't be out here especially a time like this." He said with concern in his voice

"I know but Dartz has a plain on summoning a great and evil monster only you and the other two dragon knights can stop him. Please, please get the others and bring them to the under ground ceremony hall me and Akane have an idea." She begged as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Of course madam Kisara." With that he turned around and started to walk in the direction his brothers were but stopped again when he felt the princess hand on his shoulder and then she spoke again.

"Critias I love you don't forget that ever and you must not try to stop me or my sister in what we are going to do for you and your brothers." As she said this a tear escaped her eye.

He turned around and looked at his love in the eyes then put one hand on her check and used his thumb to rube away the tear then looked her in the eyes and kissed her deeply on the lips when they broke apart he spoke again.

"If it is your wish I cannot denie my sweet."

She nodded trying to hide her tears that threatened to fall yet again. They both turned around at the same time and started to walk away.

_**(A few hours later)**_

Two princesses sit in the ceremony hall waiting for the knight's, one was Kisara she of course was wearing the same thing as earlier. Her Hair was down but some of the hair that usually rested on her face was done into two plates that went to the back of her head and done into a thicker plate. Her sister Akane had her hair done in the same way and wore the same dress as her sister but in a dark black and crimson red color.

Three young men came into the hall it was the three knights the princess where waiting for.

Timaeus, Critias and Hermos

"You three Knights have been chosen to protect Atlantis and the dimension of the beasts-

Akane was cut short when another voice spoke up

"In other words our worlds and sorry for interrupting you Akane. Hello my name is Dark Magician Girl sorry for being late." DMG said

"N-No way, y-you just look l-like M-Mana." Timaeus stumbled out clearly surprised.

Dark magician girl smirked and then spoke "I thought it would be obvious when Mana sacrificed herself that her spirit in other words me was released to the Dimension of the beasts."

"Ok enough with the explaining on that lets get back to the point." Kisara said getting annoyed but only a tiny bit, Akane continued for her.

"Like I said earlier you have been chosen to protect Atlantis and the dimension of the beasts. Our brother Dartz is planning on summoning The Great Leviathan. This dragon has been vanished from both worlds that is why Dartz is using him because he is the most powerful dragon who has walked so far but not for long Kisara and Myself are sacrificing our selves for you. After you defeat the great leviathan you shall be turned into crystal statues until the next time the great Leviathan is awakened and only the next chosen ones can awaken you and change you back to your normal selves. Ask how Dark Magician Girl shall find the next chosen ones and bring them back to her kingdom for the three Legendary Knights to be awakened again." Akane said rather knowingly

Then again Kisara spoke again

"By the look on your faces you don't believe what my sister is saying well you better cause of the Different Dimension Dragon has showed her the future. Dartz will turn you into dragons then use your swords and put them into you after you defeat the great Leviathan. Timaeus you shall be known as the eye of Timaeus since your sword goes thought your left eye. Hermos you shall be known as The claw of Hermos because your sword went straight through you right claw. And finally Critias you shall be known as The Fang of Critias since your sword went straight through into your fang. That is just your dragon names together your names as knights are The legendary Knight and your name. But in this time Wright now you are still Know as The green knight Timaeus, The red Knight Hermos and again finally the blue Knight Critias…" A tear feel from her eyes every time she mentioned Critias

"Good Luck in your Quest." The sisters said together before they started to glow. Kisara glowed a bright white light with a blue tint while her eyes glowed a bright crystal blue. Akane was different she glowed a dark black color and her eyes well glowed a crimson red color the light went into each knight before it was no trace of Kisara or her sister Akane Critias had tears streaming out of his eyes as he whispered

"Goodbye my love."

_**Present Time (introduction)**_

Two girls run for there lives while probably 6 men in black chase after them. The tallest one of the girls had long black hair even with her hair up still reached past her knees; she also had shimmering crimson red eyes and golden tanned skin. While the shorter one had mid-thigh length hair that was snow white with a tint of blue, now her eyes were a crystal blue while her skin was pale white but had that shimmering light that said she was healthy and alive.

_**Normal POV (Kisara)**_

Me and my sister Akane run for our lives if you don't know Akane Is my twin sister she dose not look anything like me and is also taller than me humph that's not saying anything nearly everyone I know are taller than me it pisses me off!!! Suddenly we made a turn down an alley only to found out it was a dead end…

"Shit" I heard Akane mumble but just barely heard. We turn around to find those men getting closer. Then I spotted a fire exit ladder that lead to the top of the building. I motion Akane to it and I go up it first when I hade got off the ladder I look down horrified one of the men had grabbed Akane's left leg. She looked down and kicked him in the face there was a loud crack and we kept climbing until we were on the roof no were else to go.

"Kisara I think we might have to do some roof jumping you ready?" Akane asked clearly amused at the point when we have to do some roof top jumping.

"When am I not ready?" I asked then we started running of course we made it but I was hanging of the edge and to get even worse those men were now at the edge of the building and just one holding a gun. Akane looked at them and than looked down and I did the same. We weren't that high up and to make it even more perfect there was this huge open bin that was full so that I can let go and fall safely down and same with Akane but jumping.

"Sis we have to jump ok ready 1, 2, 3 NOW" I said perfect timing one guy just pulled the trigger of the gun when we dropped I landed on something soft when I look down it was my sister.

"Sorry"

"Its ok but only if you get off of me now please." She spoke showing her British accent which wasn't that deep since only are mother was only part British.

I did what she said and hoped out of the bin and as soon as she did the same we mad a bee line for our mansion which wasn't so far away. Who are we you ask well you already know our first names but we our Kisara & Akane dragomir we are the only ones left from the world Atlantis since our parents died and our Brother went missing, we are also the Heirs of the Atlantian thrown & yes Dartz is our brother.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Next morning 3 am.**_

Me and my sister walk down to Domino's West Pier which is around one and a half hours away from domino high school and our mansion (walking) holding 4 bags of fish .We wore Domino highs school uniform but instead of a pleaded mini skirt we wore navy blue jeans which the boys have to wear but we don't care.

_**An hour and 20 minutes later **_we made it to Domino's pier to only find out we where early. If your wondering why we are up this early it is because we have school at 7.30 am & we want to feed our friends in the sea (which are sharks & some dolphins) before we went to our new school, so we developed a schedule with them and our selves.

Akane went to the edge of the pier and looked into the crystal blue water to see nothing.

"Where too early there not even here yet... oh I forgot to ask you did you pack your swimmers." Akane asked still looking at the water

"Of course I did not that we need them"

Akane picked a big fat fish out of the bag and held it about a meter above the water.

SPLASH

A giant great white shark jumped out of the water and grabbed the fish just barley missing Akane's thingers. Now Akane just threw the fish in.

I sighed and then spoke again "I wish we could bring Sapphire and Crimson to the new school like we used to do."

At this Akane spun around and looked at me "I know but we need to know more about how the school and the people have changed, anyway they've been at home by themselves before they know what to do and not to they'll be find." She said in a calming and convincing voice

"True now lets go before were late I want to get there before 7.30 and the time now is 5.30 so lets get going."

She looked at me again then looked at the water there where sharks circling the fish.

"We'll see you later friends." She said and turned around and started to walk.

_**(1 and a half hours later)**_

We both walk into Domino High, only to find a heap of students eyeing us. Akane looked at me then whispered in my ear

"Esh these people need to get a life there here early and now there eyeing us like were celebrities."

I giggled at this; my sister is mean but funny. As I giggled I noticed a couple of boys eyeing me and my sister, so I started to walk faster and to my surprise so did Akane. 10 Minutes later we walked into the office. The office lady (Ms. Sonya) looked surprise to see us again then she handed me and Akane our class schedules. Akane and I have all the same classes except for art and music. When I have music she has art and when she has music I have art, now that SUCKS we used to have every class together the last time we where here!! Today is Monday Week A so I have.

P.1 Mythology Room: 23 Teacher: Ms Claratime

P.2 History Room: 26 Teacher: Ms Averikou

P.3 Recess Half an hour

P.4 Science Lab: 5 Teacher: Ms McMicking

P.5 Math's Room: 1 Teacher: Mr. Newtine

P.6 Lunch half an hour

P.7 Art Room: A1 Teacher: Ms Letsios

P.8 Music Room: A3 Teacher: Ms Hugh Dixon

"Great we won't see each other for two hours today." Akane mumbled. I smiled not because her British accent was funny when she mumbled it's because she usually can't control herself in class without me. I put a hand on her shoulder

"You're a big girl now so I expect you not to start any fights without me okay?"

Akane had a fake pout on her face and her crimson eyes were half closed as though she was going to cry then she mumbled

"You don't trust me"

I put a hand on my mouth trying to stop a laugh from coming out and it worked but that didn't make people stop looking at us but just made more people stare. THAT JUST PISSES ME OFF JUST BECAUSE I HAVE LIGHT BLUE HAIR , SAPPHIRE EYES AND PALE WHITE SKIN AND MY SISTER HAS CRIMSON RED EYES, DARKER THE JET-BLACK HAIR AND GOLDEN TANNED SKIN DOSE NOT GIVE THEM THE WRIGHT TO STARE UA OFF LIKE THAT. I sighed trying to keeping calm.

"Anyway we will see each other at the end of the school day if you don't spend all your time with Crimson" I said but looking into her eyes told me I shouldn't have said that cause I just pissed her off.

"And what about you spending all your time with Sapphire or did you forget that. - (she sighed) – Anyway I have an idea for all of us to be happy."

"What is it then?" I asked but Akane looked around and so did I, we were a hallway that was crowded with people gossiping so we decided to go to our our homeroom class (that goes for 10 minutes after the bell rings) and wait in the hallway if other students are there. Our homeroom class is room 14 and our teacher is Ms Tollisin Yay, she is the kindest teacher in the world and I mean kind when I say kind she can't be mean and when she tries all you get is a talk about how wrong it is. When I and my sister arrived we knocked on the door once and then a kind voice answered

"Come in"

We walked into the room to find Ms Tollisin had put Golden brown streaks in her hair. She was totally surprised to see us.

"Welcome back but may I ask why you are back when you graduated in the middle of year 7?"

Akane smiled angrily as she rembered why they where back but before my sister could reply I spoke up.

"Social services lost all o our high school and higher information so we where sent back here." I said kindly

"Okay well I know all the teachers will be happy to have our Genius's back and you to make some other good news you do not have to introduce yourselves since technically your not new."

Me and my sister said yes at the same time. Then we asked if we could sit in our old spots and of course she said . We sat in the back row I sat on the 4th isle while my sister sat next to me on the 3rd one. When we were sure Ms wasn't listening we started to whisper.

"Okay here is my plan. We go into the forest like we used to and get together with Sapphire and Crimson so they can play again. And if you deny you are slack they are sister and brother they should be together."

The only thing I could do was nod.

_Hm maybe we could bring them today._

"Hey sis how about we bring them today?"

But before she could answer the bell rang and heaps of kids rushed in, but the only people who I could recognize was, Joey the brownie blonde guy, Tristan his best pale with brown hair, Yugi with his up side down pyramid that we called the millennium puzzle way before he did, Tea the short brown haired girl that had a crush on Yugi, Ryo and Bakura the spiky white haired twins, Serenity Joey's younger sister and Duke. They looked surprised to see us but stayed clear away from the back row, wonder why. All of a sudden A tall boy with a blue trench and steel bracers walked in sitting in the back row 1st isle I recognized him as the famous Seto Kaiba, now this is going to be fun since Akane hates his guts. Ms marked the role than let us do what ever we wanted I got up and walked over to Yugi's gang and so did Akane. Akane kneeled next to Ryo and Tristian while I kneeled next to tea and Joey.

"Hey guys haven't seen you for a while or heard from you." I said

"Yeah whatcha do lose our number and address the only people we have heard from this school since we graduated was Ryo and Bakura." Akane said sarcastically which caused Yugi to rub the back of his head and laugh

"He he we've missed sarcastic Akane 'an' silent Kisara." Joey said jokingly

"Well you could've have rang or come over and visit!" Akane said crossing her arms over her chest.

"So watz been up since the last time I saw you… I know Yug has become the King of Games. Congrats." I said

Akane reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah Congratz Yug."

He blushed and we all laughed except me.

"Yo Joey can I verse you in Mercy…. Oh and Tristian so you don't feel left out you can verse Kisara. Winner vs. Winner." We nodded.

I held out my hands and Tristian took them. Idiots don't know what there getting into. Akane looked at me and I nodded, she started to count as soon as she said go we twisted there wrists so hard that there was a snap, silence filed the air as the boys cried out mercy. As I let go I noticed that both boys had one wrist twisted in an unusual way.

"Oh My God I'm so sorry. This is going to hurt." Me and My sis said in Union.

We gently grabbed there wrist and twisted it till you heard a pop, It was back in place. The pain must have been unbearable since they both fainted. There was a stunned silence in the room which was broken by an evil snicker. I turned my head to look at Kaiba, The corporate, I was giving him on of my o so famous keep-on-laughing-ill-kill-you stares. He must have felt someone staring at him because he looked straight at me and stopped. As soon as his cold cobalt blue eyes meet my sapphire blue eyes I felt like I met him before, after 5 seconds I made it a competition to see who could keep the stare. Everyone stared in awe as we stared each other down …. Then the bell rings, I grab my stuff and storm out leaving my sister with the job of explaining that it was an accident to Ms Tollisin. The rest of the school day was a blur; I spent recess and lunch in the Library reading some books I haven't read before. To my surprise I wasn't the only one there, Seto Kaiba was also, Freaky. Lucky for me I didn't get to see my sister for the last two periods. When the bell finally rang I was the first to leave the classroom, I stood waiting for my sister against the wall then she finally walked out and I walked over to her.

"We are taking Sapphire and Crimson if you like it or not today understand." I didn't mean to sound so pissed but I did. Akane just stared at me clearly to others as astonished but to me pissed. See my sister may look something like Happy but she really is sad.

"I was never against you on that. And just because you have had a crappy day doesn't mean you can take it out on me. And you do not want to do that because you'll start the fight of your life dear sister and you do not want that." Akane half growled half said. As she said the last part she poked me on the right shoulder hard.

"Fine" I growled

\

She nodded "Come on we better get going."

I nodded and looked around me to see that plenty of people were watching us now. I blushed and hid behind my light blue hair, when I felt my blush was gone I looked up to see that I was almost at the gate and that my sister didn't follow me. Good. When I got out of the gate I grabbed my Cobalt blue Ipod and put on my favorite song… Going under by Evanescence put it on full blast so I couldn't hear anything or anybody. When I got to my first turn I felt like I was being followed I turned of my Ipod and looked around. Nobody was there not even my sister, 10 minutes later I still have that feeling so I bolted as fast as I could as a shortly like me could run. Finally 20 minutes later I made it in one piece to me and my sister's house and again I looked around quickly to make sure nobody was following me then I heard a twig snap. I sighed.

"Ok come on out I know you're there."

And to my surprise a little black kitten stepped out. I let out a little awe. She is so cute, I walked over to her and bent down 1 meter away from her and held out a hand. Lucky she walked around my hand and rubbed herself on it and purred.

"Where's yeah family little one did they leave you here all alone?"

The little black Kitten with Emerald green eyes nodded.

"Hey its ok you can come and stay with me and don't worry about not fitting in cause my family left me and my sis two." I said as I gently picked up the delicate kitten. Then walked into the gates and grabbed my keys and opened the door. Quickly slipping in I closed the door and then was I greeted by two happy little dragons. One was a cute medium seized red eyes black dragon and one very cute medium seized blue eyes white dragon. Crimson the red eyes black dragon and Sapphire the blue eyes white dragon.

"Crimson is Akane near or far?"

Crimson looked at me then looked at sapphire

/Not to far but not to close/ Sapphire answered with a metallic voice. (Communication by dragons are done by telepathic communication with mind only to their masters, family and friends)

"Ok thank you… today you are coming with us to Atlantis."

/YES FINNALY/ Crimsons Male voice rang through their ears.

Hope you like it might take a while to make the next chapter but ill make another one. By the Way I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING IN THE STORY EXCEPT THE STORY ITSELF.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Yugi-oh sadly. I owe the story that u r reading **____**. P.S sorry It took so long updating like I explained on my wall I'm writing a book but I have a bit of writers block so I decided 2 continue this story **____**.**_

_**Chapter 3: Normal POV**_

_3 hours later_

Damn my sister seriously school finished 3 hours ago and she still isn't home, Crimson says she's not so far away but how long does it take for her to walk for this place that is near that I don't know about. God, man what is taking her so long? Ok I usually have great patience unlike my sister but today I've had enough of being patient.

"Hey Crimson do you know where she is?" I asked my silvery voice asked and to my surprise I didn't sound annoyed or frustrated. You see I'm really good at hiding my feelings but today I didn't really want to but I guess it's a habit now.

Crimson closed his eyes the opened them looking at me /"About a kilometer away"/

OH shit the only place I know that she'll be at for that long is the club we own. Great now I have to go there and see what's wrong…

Or maybe not maybe I could get a hold of her by telepathic communication since she didn't bring her phone.

/Akane Where are you and are you ok? / God how I hate my voice in telepathic mode it's like its cutting through my brain.

/Kisara I'm fine I'm at the club just needed to Finnish the installation/

/What Installation only thing you can install are parts for cars/

/Uh well trying … Ok I admit defeat I can't do it could can you come and help me please you're the good excellent one at it I'm just a big idiotic Mechanic please help me/

/Ok ok ill be there in a few seconds/

/Better bring the car it'll be a lot faster./

/No bye /

After that I put up my walls so I couldn't hear my sister or let her read my mind. I got up and just as I did Jade the sweet little thing curled around my legs and purred and then looked up at me as for permission to do it. I just smiled"Of course you can come sweetie." I carefully picked her up and she wrapped herself around my neck she made sure she was safely warped around me and then rubbed her head on my check and purred. Then we left I put my headphones in my ear and turned on my iPod onto one of my fav songs Lip Gloss by Lil Mama. Then it was on Like a G6 by Far east movement, When the song finished I was just across the St from our club so I turned off my iPod and put it back into my pocket. Of course before I crossed I checked if the road was clear and it was so I crossed. Duh Like who wouldn't, bloody idiots these days, grabbing my keys I unlocked the back door and walked in and was shocked to see that everything was already done. Ok weird very, very weird I looked around not just with my eyes but with my other senses I couldn't hear see or feel the vibrations of her even weirder. But this place is amazingly huge flat screen TV, Dj Mixer Bar, Chairs, Lights, Heaps of games (for the kids) and A Huge Dance floor just the way I designed it so cool.

"Akane are you here?"When I said that their was a bang. I followed the sound to my sister she was trying to wire the electrical cables In the fuse box. I walked over to her and poked her once then jumped back as she climbed down the ladder. She turned and looked at me then jumped back, why was she shocked then I noticed she had her headphones in her ears. She pulled them out quickly and looked back at me.

"Kisara don't you know that it is UN polite to sneak up on people." She tried to say this in a motherly way but instead we both cracked up laughing. She might be so UN emotional around everyone else except the Snow twins, yes I'm talking about Bakura and Ryo but between me and you I think a lil love triangle is going on. I think both of the snow twins have the hots for my sister but she only has the hots for Ryo.

/Really now dear sister how do u know they don't like you?/

/Akane keep out of my mind you little brat/

/Who you calling little, Munchkin? /

/Woops sorry didn't mean to offend the BFG/

Akane just gives me her death stare and turns around. "The electricity fuse is right there. What you waiting for an invitation?"

I just roll my eyes at her and climb up the ladder. I quickly worked at the problem and fixed it in a matter of seconds. While double checking that everything was ok I kept talking to my sister.

"Seriously Akane you are useless at doing this the only one you remember to do is the one that can diffuse and the one that can diffuse a whole-" I quickly shut my mouth as I felt another presence, I looked at my sister and she narrowed her eyes then looked at me. I closed the fuse box and jumped off the ladder. Great timing cause the person who I felt the presence of came around the corner. To my surprise it was Ryo by himself, what in the world was he doing here, I didn't know he knew about the club, did he even know?

/Don't worry sis I told him about the club, I just didn't expect him to come over. /

I looked over at him and smiled and asked

"Hay Ryo how's Joey & Tristan have you heard from them?"

He was looking at Akane but as soon as I spoke he looked at me, he probably didn't even know that I was their

"No I haven't heard from them but don't worry they'll be fine." He said his cute British accent showed, it was thicker then my sisters but not by much. I have to admit that Ryo and Akane would make a cute couple.

/We will make what Kisara!/

"Sorry Akane and Ryo I have to go I just remembered that I didn't finish my homework sorry."

I said quickly and walked past them and out the backdoor of course not forgetting my keys or lovely Jade and put my iPod back on. This time Saturday Night by Jessica Mauboy was playing, one of her best songs may I say. Locking my iPod I placed it back in my pocket and instead of jogging I walked after the song finished 3 minutes and 15 seconds later I got tired of my iPod so I turned it off and listened to my surroundings instead. I noticed hardly any cars came past this area and that the orphanage me and my sister had to stay at since we were 4 that we left when we were 13. Due to our scholar ship we were allowed to leave it when we were 13 and not 18 or 17 which we were lucky to have now we don't have it anymore which is so great so we have to stay at school now. I still remember some of the kids there that I used to know, so we promised that when they turned 16 we would give them money and a place to stay, of course we do that with all of the orphanage children. Some of them are really talented and others would make great prostitutes and other things, every time me and my sis went their they were so full of life and they told us everything that happened even them being bullied by older boys and girls (don't worry when the children gave us the names of these so called bullies we didn't give them anything if they didn't stop we even talked to a few of them. A few seconds later I was at the gates to me and Akanes mansion checking the time; It took me 25 minutes to walk home. Weird.

_**Later that night**_

We were sitting at the table eating when I remembered walking home today from our club The Three Dragons.

"Hay Akane do you think we could visit the Domino orphanage tomorrow after school please." My silvery Voice was the only noise in the house except for Sapphire and crimson munching down a whole pork each while we ate our pasta bake.

Akane smiled and looked me in the eyes

"Why would I say no sis?" she asked I heard mischief in her voice. What can I say she's my sister I know her as well as the back of my hand. I know such an old saying but what am I meant to do I read a lot ok, well used to before I finished school.

I just starred at her suspiciously and then it came to me.

"You want Bakura and Ryo to meet some of the kids whose parents abandon them but where left with nothing write?"

She Just narrowed her eyes at me in annoyance well what I presumed was annoyance but then she smiled.

"My dear sister is reactivating her senses I see." Then she nodded and continued eating, after she swallowed she looked at me "Will you eat already oph no wonder you're so weak… Jokes." We just smiled at each other and continued eating you see me and my sister can share a hundred words just by staring or looking at each other. God we know each other better than anyone else, well I bet you Ryo knows her as well as I do.

/Yea and your beloved friend from the orphanage probably knew you better than anyone else. We would've known if you would have remembered his name you used to, then after that hit…. Poof Gone bye bye his name./

I just looked down letting my really, really light blue hair cover my face as a tear slid down my face. I didn't bother rubbing it off of my face because me and her have been over and over this. I promised him that I would wait for him and he said he would wait for me I've kept this promise but I'm not so sure about him that's why she has been telling me. "Get over it he's probably got a girlfriend" and then she reminds me how I forgot his name. When I saved 6 innocent children and 10 innocent teenagers from a pedophile I got a serious concussion which made me lose part of my memory. For 2 weeks I couldn't remember people's names but I knew them, I knew their personality and I knew how I knew them like If my sister came and visited me I would say Hay sis or yea I remember you but what's your name? But when I was in hospitable I swear I heard his voice asking me what have I gotten myself into. Mind you I was pretty out of it and was 12 years old making him just turned 13, well I think so can't remember. It's so annoying that you can't remember someone you once loved and still do even though I don't know how much he's changed. Sadly I can't remember him I remembered everyone else since they came and visited me. The thing is I really think he came and visited me and asked me what have I gotten myself into, Do you remember me?, I've missed you so much have you missed me? But all those times I was asleep and I even felt just before I couldn't hear his voice anymore I always felt a soft wet texture on my lips like he kissed me just to make sure that I knew that he loved me but I wouldn't tell my sister that she would just say it's all in your head. God I'm surprised she has any emotions at all but then I remember that she and I both helped fight off the bullies that teased them. They were so scared of my sister and me that if they even heard our voices coming they would bolt well once that didn't happen I was walking with the guy that I am so helplessly in love with when the bullies pop out of nowhere, they kept saying that oh dear where is your big bad sister I was just about to do something when he snaked his hand into mine and we bolted we ran to this place hidden in the forest a little cavy tunnel that lead to a beautiful place with all these flowers, it was like being inside nature itself. It's what people would imagine where mother nature should live, I even told him and he agreed with me. God I missed Him so much.

/Sorry sis I shouldn't have brought it up again. I'm just trying to see you smile like you used to when you were around him./

I couldn't take this anymore I quickly got up and put up my barrier walls (mental people not actual walls) "I'm done I'm going to bed now." I said as quickly as I could because I've really had enough of hearing it but like I keep telling her I am smiling like I used to. When I got to the stairs I turned around and said goodnight but that was it. Straight away I turned back around climbing the stairs two at a time, and then went straight to my room. When I was in my room I walked over to my wardrobe which was huge, I got up on my tippy toes and felt the top of the wardrobe for my little black box. When I finally felt my black box I grabbed it and went over to my bed, lying down on the bed I opened the box. It had heaps of photos of when we stayed at the orphanage and when we visited but there were two photos I really treasured and that was the one with me and him at the Mother Nature Forest (the one I said was were mother nature should live) and one with me, my sister, him and his little brother. After looking at them I placed them back in the box and instead of putting it back on top of my wardrobe I slid it under my bed, got changed and then went to sleep.

_**Ok now I have to thank all the people that supported me and the people who inspired me.**_

_**1**__**st**__** of course all the people who supported me and DW I'm still continuing this story.**_

_**HopelessRomantic183**_

_**Elemental Girls **_

_**My dad even though he's a pain in the but at times.**_

_**My mum who is very sarcastic**_

_**Gabby One of my best friends who is hilarious at times **_

_**Kiki my fashionable friend**_

_**Jeevni My Most loyal friend of all **_

_**Nghi The Drama Queen Of my friends (p.s don't kill me it's the truth)**_

_**And Of course my newest but most lovable friend Selina who is stylist and unique in her own little way **___

_**And 2**__**nd**__** of course, the people on fanfic that inspired me which are all the people on my favorite list of course and that's a lot due 2 that I hardly ever don't love what I'm reading on Fan fiction.**_

_**& Finally thank you all for being so patient for this 3**__**rd**__** chapter.**_

_**P.S sorry if it's too long I didn't mean to make it this long **____** But I'm happy I did **___


End file.
